


The Color Red [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Alley_Skywalker. The progression of a romance that starts as a boyhood friendship between two young courtiers told in a flashback with present time after the War in the year of 1813.





	The Color Red [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Color Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81257) by [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker). 



> Recorded as a pinch-hit for help_haiti.

  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/the_color_red/%5bWar%20and%20Peace%5d%20The%20Color%20Red.mp3) (26.8 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/the_color_red/%5bWar%20and%20Peace%5d%20The%20Color%20Red.m4b) (23.2 MB).

Length: 27:57  



End file.
